A LukaMiku Story
by RapuRapu
Summary: Luka had always been in love with the somewhat Popular Miku Hatsune who attends the same class as her. But upon finally confronting her, she finds that she's pretty much an apathetic weirdo. She still loves her... But as for Miku? Ehh, not so much...
1. Chapter 1

" What'sup Luka?" Rin laughed and greeted her good friend Luka Megurine, who had just entered the classroom.

Luka sighed. "Hey, Rin." She said, and sipped from her thermos "How goes it?"

"Ehh.. Nothing. Nothing's different than than usual.. ooh, what's you got in there today?" And as usual, Rin 'stole' a sip from the pink-haired whoar's, drink. Today, It happened to be hot chocolate, and it filled Rin's insides with delight. "ahh~"

They both sat down and chatted for a while, waiting for others to arrive, and for the lessons of the day to begin.

"You know, you really suck for doing something like leaving me behind to deal with the rest of these horrid years of Voca-classes all by myself," Rin groaned. "How c_are_you get to skip a few, and already be on your last year? I hate you, I hate you!"

"I'm just elite like that," The elite chick lilted. "Maybe if you actually worked hard, studied, and practiced, rather than find new ways of Bullying that Len guy, you wouldn't have to take every class all year long like this"

"Whatever, Screwing with that dude is worth it." The other responded, with a look of satisfaction on her face. "It's my reason for living, or something! Besides.. It really is his fault.. Everyone _assumes_ that we're related or something.. And it's a total INSULT to have someone such as I LUMPED TOGETHER with such a reject as him!"

"Yes, yes.. You tell yourself- wha..." Luka found herself unable to continue her sentence, for, the very thing that I am writing this Fic of, entered the room. Miku Hatsune herself.

"pffft, Luka.. you're being pathetic," Rin chimed.

"WH.. I. I AM NOT!" Luka quietly shouted, for no reason.

"..Yeah.. you are.. You do this everyday. I know you want to go all 'hot lesbian business' with her, so go do it already,"

Luka turned to her very much blunt friend in with a red-tinted face.

"SH.. HOW COULD YOU CASUALLY SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" She shouted again.. But this time, not-so-quietly.

She buried herself into her arms on her desk. '_Gawwd, this sucks.'_ She thought to herself.

Miku calmly walked into the large classroom, and took her seat upon the many rows in the first. At first, Luka was upset to of had third row seats- mostly because it'd be easier to focus, the closer to the front you are. But also, because near the back is where some real.. idiots.. resided. That was, until, she found out that the one of her somewhat interesting dreams sat in the first... That meant she could stare at her all day long.

True, Luka had only spent a couple years in Voca-class previous, and that this was her last, but while the time was short, every minute of those past years that included Miku Hatsune were of the longest to her. Whenever she found herself to be in the same vicinity of the one with the teal hair, she'd always get like this. Unable to control the most voluntary actions. Her heart would eat faster, and she'd feel excited inside. But she'd never be able to actually do anything about it. The only reason she was even to make it this far without passing out, was from the great help of her buddy Rin. She'd make excuses or calm her nerves for when things would be heightened.

"Alright Luka. I'm totally serious now, You _have_ to do something about this." Rin started lecturing. "I'm not always gonna be around to chill you out.. And this is your last year here. Your _last. year!_ If you don't do something soon, some meathead is gonna do something first." She gestured towards Kaito and Len, who were having a contest to decide who could shove the most pencil erasers up their noses. "Do you understand?" She asked. Seriously staring Luka in the eye. "You _have_ to do something."

"Ahh.. Aughhh," Luka groaned and rubbed at her temples. "But.. she.. she doesn't even know I exist.. She.. I don't even think she knows my name, really!"

"Sure she knows you.. You're in the same class. A small one, at that." Rin reasoned.

"But.. I mean.. She just.. seems like she wouldn't.. She always looks as though she has better things to do.. Like everything else is insignificant.. I don't know! It's just.. she's too cool!" Luka was right.. except for the 'cool' part.

Miku _was_ indeed popular in the school. Everyone was either one of her good friends, such as Rin, or was really familiar with her name. But now that Luka thought about it.. Why exactly was there never a word about her being close with anyone? Like.. _boyfriend_ close?

"Luka, you're just making excuses, now," Rin said, starting to get agitated.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT IT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS! THAT'S IT!" Luka started shouting again, and Rin had to slap her, to make her cut it out.

"She may not even be interested in girls... so.. So I _can't_ ask her out!" This time, Luka fretted in a quieter voice.

"Luka.. SHE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Rin reflected. "You're getting this worried and freaked out.. you're older, you should act it! I mean, I'm even younger than the _both_ of you, and I'm being more level-headed. Sheesh!"

"Aghhh.. But... I don't"

"If you don't cut this shit out already, I'll set her up with Gakupo."

"ALRIGHT, YOU GOT IT! I'M CONFRONTING HER RIGHT AFTER CLASS!" And with another smack from Rin, Luka had her mind set.

Class was already starting to assemble. Most of the students were in their rightful places. Theyre teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, began writing something out on the board, and things were quieting down.

"You may hate me for practically being done with these Voca-classes.. But I really do hate you more, for being good friends with Hatsune!" Luka whispered to Rin, next to her. "How'd you even get to be so close?"

"...I honestly.. Don't know" Rin answered.

The class for the day was over, Students were ready to move on out, and The teacher was tired of looking at the most disgusting faces called 'vocaloids' ever.

Some kids shuffled out alone, some ran, some jostling with their friends. Luka stayed behind.

_'Remember, you just gotta' go all out! Just do it!'_ Rin's words echoed through The one with Salmon hair... Salmon tastes good.

She breathed in and out. Huffed and puffed (But those pigs would not come out). _I can really do this._ She told herself. She was shaking all over, and felt like a time-bomb... But if she waited too long, she very well may miss her chance to, permanently.

She looked up to see that Miku, the last one still in the class besides herself, was just heading out on her own. And with that, Luka rushed to catch up with her.

"A...ah, Hey!" She called out to her, whilst they were in the hallway.

Slowly, Miku turned around. She had a look as if to say 'Isn't that something? a talking fish!'

"M..Miku.. Hatsune?" Luka breathed.

"Yeah..?"

"I.. well.." Luka took a few steps forward. "Uh.. I know this is really.. well, random and probably bothersome, and you may not even know me, though you know my friend Rin, and she says that you're pretty cool, and if Rin likes someone, it's worth getting to know the person, and I'm here now and dear gawd, is it gettin' hot in here? You know I might-" Luka finally stopped herself before she wrought on another great depression.

She smacked herself on the head, since Rin wasn't there to do so herself, and was surprised to see that Miku was still standing there. What was kinda.. weird.. was that.. she didn't really have any type of reaction.

Nothing like 'why won't this lard-ass leave me alone?' or 'Aww, what a pitiful girl'. No giggling at her stupidity or snarky comment... Just nothing. She still stood there as she did before. turned towards Luka with an average facial expression. Waiting to hear whatever it was Luka stopped her for. Totally Calm.

"Um. Sorry about that.." Luka cleared her throat. _Dammitdammitdammit, Luka, Dammit! Just go for it, SAY IT! _"MIKU HATSUNE! I'VE ALWAYS WATCHED YOU, ALTHOUGH NOT IN A STALKER-TYPE WAY, AND I JUST REALLY HAVE TO SAY, THAT YOU USE A REALLY NICE SHAMPOO!"

"O-Oh... Well, thanks," Miku said, rubbing a strand of her pigtails in between her fingers, and turning to leave away.

_No, no, no nononono! i just blew it! Ohgawwd no! _Luka Megurine could hardly believe she ruined a chance like that... Okay, she could... But she wouldn't stand for it!

She took long strides and quickly caught to Miku, who was steps away from going through the School's main doors. She stopped her by clamping her hand down onto her shoulder, causing Miku to, yet again, turn around, and face Luka with a calm look. She didn't even look bothered or shocked to have been faced with the same chick again.

"No, no, I'm sorry.. I said it wrong!" Luka griped. "I mean.. you're hair _is_ great, Don't get me wrong, I love it.. But.. The_ real_ thing I wanted to say is..." She paused for a moment. This had to be right. She stared her in the eyes, and delivered the message. The correct one.

"I have feelings for you, Miku.. N-Not feelings of revenge or hate or anything of course!" Another smack she gave herself. "I.. I like you! A lot... I.. I love you Miku! I really, really do!"

Her face felt like it was on fire, and she looked down to the floor to try and steady herself. _Al..Alright.. I really did it.. Okay.._

She looked up, and saw that Miku had her mouth open in a way as though she had something to say, but just couldn't.

"Ah...!" Was the only sound that The girl could choke out. And this time, her face wasn't blank. She had a look of surprise. Shock.. And something else Luka just couldn't quite put her finger on.(She desperately hoped it not to be terror)

Things were frozen in such a way like for ages Until one of them finally moved. Miku, she took half of a step back, then somewhat hesitated, and right then turned and bolted out the building.

"A...AHAHAAAHAHAAHA! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT, NO WAYY! HAHAAHAHAA" Rin was having a jolly-good-time, the next morning at Voca-class. "SHE.. SHE REALLY REACTED THAT WAY? OHGAWWD, HAAHAAAAHAHAA!"

Luka was just glad they were early, and the only ones there at that time, so that no one else would be interrupted by Rin's great spectate.. or possibly even join in.

"Man, haha, That chick, Miku... She always would do things differently than most.. but.. SHE FLAT OUT RAN AWAY? OHMANNNN, OHMANN! My sides hurt, I'm gonna die!" She laughed and laughed.

"well, good. I hope you do!" Luka retorted.

"Ah, cool it, dude" Rin patted her buddy on the back, and after calming some, drank from whatever Luka had in her thermos this time.

"Mm, This is some sort of.. Hot coffee Mocha? It's good!" She said in delight.

"Rin.. Really.. This isn't helping,"

"Ah, I know, haha. Ahem, Down to some business!" She set the Mocha down, and they both had a seat themselves. Luka began talking.

"I just.. I really don't know! I mean, her face.. She just looked really suprised then ran outta' nowhere! I don't know if she was upset, or just overly excited or what. She didn't even say anything!" She once again buried herself into her arms. "What am I suppose to do? How do I face her after this.. What'll she do?" Then she stood right up from her seat. "Rin! What.. WHAT IF SHE WEN AND TOLD EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED? RIN, I'LL DIE! I NEED TO DIE! CAN I DIE IF I POUR THIS MOCHA ALL OVER ME?"

"Luka... Shut the hell up," Rin hushed her. She immediately sat down. "Listen.. I told you before, I _know_ Miku. She's not someone to go and do something like that, you'll be fine." She petted her friend's long hair. "Look, I bet she was only caught off guard and simply didn't know what to do. It'll be okay."

"But.. Even if you say that.. It'll still be awkward to see her again.. I don't know for sure what she'll do or what she even felt" The older girl tried to keep her best at not tearing up.

"Man, this is all opposite," Rin groaned. "You're older, you should be helping _me_ with _my_ high school troubles. Listen to Me, Luka-Luka! I'll help you out. I'll be there for when she comes in through that door. And when she does, I'll talk with her. I'll ask her about how she is, what's going on, all that type of stuff. Heck, I'll even ask if there's anything that happened that pissed her off, or majorly upset her or whatever, just to see if she's bothered by what happened. I'll report it all to you, and show that things _are_ okay! Got it?"

Luka only nodded her head in reply.

"And listen up, no matter how painful your feelin' or down in the dumps or whatever... You gotta do it again.. Confront her, I mean.. If you keep like this, You'll just be tearing yourself apart, not to mention, there'll always be an awkwawrd vibe between the two of you constantly. So you gotta do that too. Good, Luka-Luka?"

"I.. ohhh, fine!" Luka agreed. Her nerves settled, once again by the great Rin.

"Good," Rin gave her best 'Everything's-gonna-be-A-OK' grin, and when time that others, including Miku, had arrived and taken their seats, Rin went onto her duty of striking up nice conversation with Good ol' Miku.

The bell signaling the end of the school day sounded, and like always, students and teachers were tired of seeing each other, and ready to head home.

Earlier, after Rin had the talk with Miku and was going over it with Luka, she gave her word that it was all as she said. Miku didn't seem to be bothered about anything. It was a normal, happy chat, and ended well. It helped calmed Luka a bit, but nothing more. She knew Rin was right, another confrontation was in order.

Miku was the last to prepare to leave the room, and it made Luka wonder had it always been that way. She never seemed to have any one to wait on, or to have waiting. Maybe there wasn't any _special_ person in her life? Luka was having trouble whether to feel sorrow, or joy from that thought.

The room was totally empty, and just about the whole school at that. Luka noticed that Miku seemed to be in distraught about something, though. She was looking for something. Luka didn't know what it could've been, but assumed that maybe it was... a a stuffed Spring onion plush, just under her seat and.. out of her the young girl's view.

"Oh.. Uh.. I think maybe.." Luka spoke up, and walked towards Miku's desk. "Maybe this is it?"

This was suppose to run smoothly. She was supposed to kneel over, pick up her lost item, return it coolly, and start up that confrontation. That's how it was _supposed_ to go. And yet..

"Wh-oa!" Luka yelped as she tripped, over nothing, and thudded to the ground.

"Oh, there it is, My plushie," Miku said, as she knelt down and picked up her thing. "Almost thought I lost it!"

"nooo," Luka weakly groaned. Why did she have to ruin everything she set her mind to?

"oh... here," Miku said, stretching out a hand, after apparently just noticing Luka.

If Luka's pride, dignity, and face hadn't been hurting too much, she would've squealed and died at the fact that it was Miku herself, helping her up.

"Th.. thank you," Luka reached up and took hold of her hand. She felt Miku start to try and pull her up, but..

"GODDAMIT ALL!" The blue-haired girl yelled, as the weight of Luka brought her down. She, too, thudded on the floor, next to Luka. Both with hurt faces and prides.

Luka immediately scrambled onto her knees.

"OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, I MEAN.. I.. I'M SO SORRY!" She sputtered.

"It's alright," Miku replied, flatly.

"I'M REALLLY, REALLY, SORRY, HATSUNE! I MEAN.. I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS SO HEAVY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"It's alright. I'm okay."

"I MEAN, I SHOULDN'T BE THAT HEAVY.. MAYBE IT'S JUST THE BOOBS, BUT-"

Miku was sitting on her knees too, and shut her up by placing her hand on the other girl's head. "I said it's okay,"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Good," Miku started to stand up, when Luka remembered the whole reason they were on the floor in the first place.

"NO WAIT!" She pulled her back down to a sitting position. "This is important! It's about yesterday... After I had grabbed your shoulder.

"O-Oh.. my god.. You mean.. th-that" Miku's face went entirely red, and she turned the other way. "I thought maybe you forgot about it or.. was pranking me... something like that,"

"Wh.. A Prank?" Did she really think of it as that? "M..Miku, no, no no! I.. that wasn't a prank.. I was serious!.. I meant that.. I do have feelings for you and I _do _love you! I just... It's hard to go on normally without having a proper word from you."

"Oh..."

Things were quiet for a while. Luka's mind raced. What'll will she say? Why isn't she saying anything? She blushed just now I saw it, but what does that mean? She'd look good in a maid outfit, WOULDN'T SHE?

She tried to shake these busy thoughts from her mind.

Miku sighed after a long moment, turned to face Luka, and adjusted her seating position in a way that was more comfortable to her.

"The thing is... The reason I ran.. I'm... It's just.. I'm not so well with dealing.. with other people." She admitted. "I don't have many friends... Actually, Rin's my only one. It's hard to be in groups or work together.. anything.. I'm just.. naturally awkward, or something." She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I just.. don't like people.. And people tend.. to feel the same. They find that I'm strange, and that I just don't behave normally, so they ignore me... So now, I kinda ... blow them off first, before they get the chance to do so.. you know?"

Luka was amazed. This was the most she's ever heard Miku talk, much less to her. Some things finally made sense though. She was popular because she was pretty and 'graceful', yet no one really could say much about her personality. She never heard anything like 'Oh man, You catch Hatsune at that party the other day? Pretty cool!' Or 'Man, I hate that Hatsune girl so much, she really gets on my nerves'. There was nothing for people to say about her, because people really didn't _know_ her. In fact.. Rin was the only one who could give a word on her.. and _that_ was vague. Words like 'off' and 'weird' she heard Rin say before, but now she was only putting it all together. She finally felt herself to begin to loosen up. She didn't feel so nervous or jumpy when around her. She felt like.. there was no reason to overreact. She was beginning to understand. Just _only_ the beginning.

"I.. well.. Miku.. even if you think you're 'strange' or 'awkward'. I could never abandon you or anything.. I told you, I like you! I love you!"

Miku turned her head again, and seemed to get nervous.

"No, but.. I just.. I can't really explain it.. I'm just.. not good with people.. there's no other way I can say it better than that,"

Luka wasn't exactly getting what she meant, but she did know that she cared for her a lot, and could care less if she turned out to indeed be 'weird' or whatever.

"Well.. You keep saying that. That you're not good around people.. well.. I" right then, she put her hand atop of Miku's, and grasped it firmly. "Maybe.. if you really feel that way.. I could help," She used her other hand, and touched the girl's chin, and glidded it towards her, so that she could look her in the eye. "I could help you.. Because.. I really... really..like..." She slowly leaned forward. Her mind calm, her body relaxed. She closed her eyes.

And fell flat onto the ground. Again.

"No, no no, no, no ,no nonono! I got this! ehahaha!" Miku was already standing on her feet, tugging at her shirt. She spoke quickly, and in a nervously high voice. "I'M FINE, THANK YOU! HAHAHA. WHAT A PLEASURE, THIS CONVERSTATION WAS, HAHA... WELL.. well... I'll uh.. I gotta go.. I gotta.. you know. feed my bears and.. stuff like that" And with that, she turned on her heels and fled to whoever the hell she lived.

"..Dammit" Luka cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey! Luka-Luka!" Rin waved at her pink-haired friend gave her a quick 'high-five'. "Soo, what have you planned for the weekend? I'm _so _tired of these classes already!" She stole a drink of an orange liquid Luka brought today, in a bottle.

Once again, and as always, the two of them were the first and only ones to have arrived to class at the time. They really should be awarded for such prestigiousness.

"That's just orange-flavored water," Luka told her. " And it's only been the second week.. You really need to get in gear... EW! Don't do that!" Rin was gurgling the drink in her mouth.

"Why not?"

"It sounds disgusting,"

"You hanging out with me over the weekend or not?"

"Ugh," Luka said aloud. "um.. sure, I guess. It's just... I've been trying to spend time with Miku but.. She never has any time!" She felt like banging her head against the table.

"Miku? Oh, I hung out with her all this week." Rin said as she scratched at her head. "It was pretty cool,"

"WH.. WHAT?" Luka grabbed her short friend by both hands, and shook her, demanding a further explanation. "NONONO, YOU COULDN'T HAVE! SHE WAS BUSY THIS WHOLEEEE. WEEK."

"I guess she was busy with me then? Two days ago I hung out at her house,"

"Two days ago, she said she wasn't feeling well..."

"The day after, we had tickets to see that new live show that went on!"

"She told me she had to go visit a relative..."

"And just yesterday we went to a super wicked festival downtown!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Once, twice, three times. Luka slammed her head against the surface of her desk. "NO!" SLAM! "NOO!" SLAM! "NONONO!" SLAMSLAMSLAM!

"Geez.. L-Luka.. cut that out," Rin laid her hand atop the other girl's head.

"BUT.. HOW CAN I? SHE'S BEEN MAKING UP LAME EXCUSES TO ME JUST SO SHE CAN HAVE HER SCHEDULE OPEN FOR YOU!"

"Heheh.. and you actually believed them " Rin smirked.

"A... I... AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH!" Luka proceeded to slam her head onto her desk again.

"Luka-Luka! It's alright, calm down!"

"No it isnnnn't!" She whined. "You're her best friend, it's all easy for you! I'm just dry wall to her, she only looks at me so plainly!"

"She looks at everything plainly... She rarely shows much emotion to anyone,"

"Shutupppp!" Luka pounded her fists on her desk. "Why, why, why, why!"

Other students began to slowly show up into the classroom, meaning the two of them would have to make less of a fuss... Mostly Luka.

Rin patted her friend on the back. "it _will_ be okay, Luka. Miku's strange, but she's a good friend. I'm a good friend as well, so I'll help you out more, you wuss!" Luka groaned in response.

"Just ask to spend some time with her after school, simple as that!"

"But she'll jus-"

"No! You can't take accept any lame excuses from her! Give it your all to impose on her! You _do_want to be with her, don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Luka shot up from her seat. "I'LL TALK TO HER AND I'LL-" A paper airplane crashed into the back of Luka's head, interrupting her sentence. When she turned, she saw two _very _bad displays of 'innocence' from Kaito and Len. Kaito had his back turned and was keeping his best not to let his giggling be heard, and Len looked like a 3-year old, caught red-handed stealing in a candy store. He bit his lip and looked everywhere but in the two friend's general direction.

"urgh, I'll be back.. I'll be killing two pesky rats," Rin grumbled as headed towards the two twits.

Luka turned back to face the front of the class. She took a seat and planned out what she would say to Miku. She also did her best at ignoring the shrieks and screams in the back of the room. She dare not turn to see what poor, mangled mess Rin had turned those two boys into.

"Miku!" Luka rushed towards Miku who was still at her desk, gathering her things. She didn't want to waste any time, and decided to speak with her the very second the end of the day bell rang. "I wanted to hang out with you today! Ready?"

"ehhhh," Miku strained in response. "I, uhh..."

"Everything's set! I've got no plans, and i'm pretty sure same goes for you, so come on!" Luka excitedly helped Miku to round her various items so they could spend the day together.

"Oh.. Is this yours, too?" Like last time, another item had fallen from her bag. This time, it was a small, stuffed dinosaur.

"A..Ah! Thank god you got him quickly!" Miku cried, as she retrieved it from Luka's hand. "He doesn't like being on the ground.. He likes higher-up places," She pet the tiny dinosaur and gave a warm smile.

"OHMYGODMIKUYOUARESOPRETTY,LETMEKISSYOU!"

"WHAT?"

"N-nothing,"Luka cleared her throat and did her best to compose herself. "L...Let's go now?"

"Ehh.. Fine," Miku seemed to give in, and they walked out the classroom together.

* * *

><p>The two girls were just another block or so from Miku's home. They had stopped at a gaming store so that Miku could get the newest zombie-slashing game on the market. Luka wasn't one to care at all about video games and trading cards or whatever was popular these days. But since Miku seemed to really be into that type of thing, despite her appearances and first impressions, then Luka could give them a second chance...<p>

Luka decided to ask Miku about the game she got, and was surprised by how she reacted. For once, she showed some real emotion. She eyes lit up, she talked more excitedly, there was even a little spring her step. Luka watched, as she went on and on about the game, how excited she was. She spoke of past games, then quickly digress to another topic. _'_

_ Looking at her now... She's completely normal'_ Luka thought to herself. This conversation only helped Luka to understand more about her. She's not just some apathetic weirdo, she's just like any other person. She has aspirations, and things they fill her with excitement. Maybe it's just the fact that she's gone on for so long being told that she was strange, she came to simply believe and accept it. '_But this Miku now.. this is her true self, I know it._' She thought.

"MIKU, I WANT YOUR BODY, SO BAD!" Luka couldn't help but spontaneously yelp.

"G... GO AWAY!"

"Sorry," She sighed, and continued the rest of their walk to Miku's house in silence, just as before.

When they arrived, and Miku unlocked the door, she wasted no time in retreating to the other side of the door. She would have succeeded, if not for the fact that Luka was fast, too. She pushed against the door with both hands to keep it from completely shutting. Miku was somehow able to match her strength.

"Wh.. The hell? Open the door!" Luka barked. "What are you doing?"

"HAHA, WELL.. I GUESS TODAY WAS FUN, HUH?" Miku's voice came nervous and jittery. "WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER NEVER. ALRIGHT, BYE!"

"But we didn't even... hnnng..!We didn't do anything! Let me in!" Luka finally rsorted to ramming into the door until it gave in and broke down, or Miku did. Either was fine for her.

"C-Crap!" Miku couldn't hold against the door much longer, and she knew it. "J-J-J-Just stop it already! You win!" She cried.

"YESSSSSSS!" _"Time for some hardcore imposing!'_ She thought, as she was finally permitted into the house.

Miku didn't show her around the house once she was let in. No tour, no explanation of family heirlooms, nothing. She simply treaded her way upstairs, through a hallway, finally up to her room- with Luka trailing behind.

"OMG, WHAT IS THAT, I FELT SOMETHING ON MY LEG!" Luka began to suddenly panic.

"Calm down, I bet it's just-"

"OMG, THERE'S SOMETHING CRAWLING IN YOUR HOUSE OH MY GODD, MIKU!" screaming and wailing in a frenzy, she tried desperately to find a way out from the small hallway they were in. Of course, since hallway's tend not to have much room, she only succeeded in knocking Miku over and falling down next to her.

"NOO, THIS THING CAN'T HAVE MY FLESH! MIKU, DO SOMETHING!" Even when she was defenseless and on the floor, that didn't stop Luka at all. She continued to try and crawl away.

"You idiot, that's my cat," Miku didn't even bother to try and get up from the ground. She pretty much settled that trying anything with this Luka Megurine chick was pointless.

"The... You have a cat?" She calmed down some, and saw it to be true. A snowshoe with beautifully groomed fur. The cat stared, unfazed and zero interest in Luka whatsoever. It did crawl over to Miku, however, and nuzzle up to her.

Miku went under yet another sudden change. She sat up, held the cat between her arms, and scratched it behind the ears- all the while smiling and giggling in such an adorable way that made Luka's heart want to melt.

"Ohh, Pocchi! I love youu~ I love you so much~" She sang out.

"Pocchi..." Luka murmured. In an awkward sort of way, Luka felt a bit jealous of the cat. Not just Pocchi, but all of the things she had seen that had her smiling. Those things brought out the best in her. While she felt that she should be glad that there are things that Miku held dearly, it frustrated her as well.

'_Why can't I do that?"_ She yearned. '_It's all I want to do.. To make her laugh and feel joy... But... I can't'_

_ "_Miku..." She wearied.

"..huh?"

"I like this side of you... The real you," Saying this, she leaned onto Miku's side, and embraced her tightly. "This is a side of you no one else sees... But.. I want to see it more. And I also.. Want to be one of the few things that brings happiness into your life."

"..urghh," Miku let out a sort of 'dissapointed' groan.

"I love you,"

"This again..." A slight blush was appearing on her face. But Miku kept real still. As if any sudden movements from her would bring about the apocalypse.

Slowly, very slowly Luka leaned closer into Miku. Gently breathing onto her skin, she waited for a response- any type of reaction from the girl, but nothing. She still sat there in place. Slightly biting her lip and staring off somewhere distant. She didn't move.

Luka's heart raced, but she was determined to make some sort of progress with how things were going with Miku. took a small breath, tilted her head, and kissed the younger girl on the cheek.

"SAY, WHY'RE WE JUST HERE IN THE HALLWAY ANYWAYS? PFFT, THERE'SNOREASONTOBEINTHE... WE SHOULD PLAY THAT NEW GAME I JUST BOUGHT TODAY!" In no time at all, Miku was on her feet, and stumbled into her room. Pocchi followed after. The one with pink hair couldn't help but sigh in defeat- Another advancement totally blown away.

"Ahaha! Yeahh! DIEIDIEDIEDIEIDEE!" Miku would exclaim every once in a while as she furiously moved the controller in her hands and hacked at horrid, decaying creatures on the screen. Luka still found herself not being able to get into things like this, and found it very creepy that anyone would be able to. She sighed again, and took another look around her room.

It was surprisingly... girly... for someone like Miku. Her floor was carpeted with a nice magenta color. Her walls were a deep sky blue, with patterns of swirls of an even lighter shade, and pink dots here and there. She had shelves and cases filled with an unimaginable amount of toys and stuffed creatures. Various things hung from her ceiling, like a model solar system, the body of a dead hamster (Except, not really), and an arrangement of letters that spelt out: 'F-L-U-F-F-Y'.

Miku was still sprawled out on her bed, focusing on getting an 'elite combo' or whatever it was she kept muttering. Luka sat on a purple beanbag that she pulled over right near the bed so that she could be a bit closer to her.

"Miku.. How come you keep hitting that guy, even though he's already dead?" Luka asked, slightly disturbed.

"No, the zombie is dead, but not the actual _parasite," _She replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. "If I just leave him be, the parasite could come out from his head and attack itself to another corpse, or even try and get me... So I gotta make sure I get them both good!"

"Eheheh.. Yeaahhhh," Luka whipped out her cell to message Rin:

How u do this w/ her all the time..?

She waited, then got a reply:

**LOL havn trouble?**

**real easy 2 tlk 2 her & hav convos.**

**try!**

'_Easy? Sure. Just like it's easy lugging around these fat mounds all dar!'_ Luka buried her face in her palms. '_ughhh, but I have to try...'_

"Soo... Miku? Do you like stalking people?"

"wh.. What?"

"Um.. Why do you have so many plushies?"

"They're cute..."

"Do you like Singing?"

"Meh,"

"Dressing up in mustaches to steal personal items from other vocaloids?"

"..."

"Girls?"

"HOLY SPRING ONION!" She threw the controller to the game halfway across the room- Possibly breaking both it, and her high score. She rubbed at her eyes. "Wh.. Why ask that?"

"You don't seem to like any guys... I'M NOT SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE THEM IT'S JUST... YOU DON'T SEEM TO LIKE ANYONE, BUT MAYBE I'M ,HUH?" She sat upright and eager to hear Miku's answer.

"I uhh.." Miku wouldn't bring herself to look Luka in the eye. "I.. Just... I'm not good with people,"

"...So.. that means?"

"I just... I can't deal with people, so it's best not to worry about.. things like that.."

"...Givemeastraightanswer"

"I'm going to go get changed, I'm tired," Miku jumped off from her bed, rummaged through her large wardrobe for a pair of pajamas, and began to walk out from the room.

"You don't trust me to change right in here?" Luka asked, trying her best to sound innocent and pure. "You can! It's alright,"

"...No."

It was a somewhat long, but boring day, and it was coming to an end. The only light illuminating the room came from a dim lamp on her nightstand. Miku yawned as she found a comfortable laying position on her bed. Luka also tried to find a comfortable position on the beanbag, although no such thing existed. (Luka refused to leave for the night, and Miku refused to allow her to sleep on the bed with her.)

"I don't see how you can go straight to sleep, especially after playing such a freaky game," Luka spoke. "You'll have scary nightmares or something... "

"It's cool.. I always _know_i'm dreaming.. whenever I'm in a dream. So I do find zombie scum in my head at night, i'll just charr them all with a flamethrower, then hop down the rabbit hole and have tea with Mr. Whiskers."

"...Wow"

"Mhm," Miku laughed just a bit.

"You can always do whatever you want in your dreams?" Luka asked. A few strands of Miku's ridiculously long hair draped down over the edge of her bed, and Luka twirled them in her fingers.

"You whoar, I said that already," Miku shot back.

"Oh... What's that called again? I know there was a name for it..."

"...I don't know,"

The had a few more pointless conversations that dwindled on like that, until they got to the point where it was too tiring to even speak. Miku turned off the Lamp and rolled over, facing away Luka.

"Miku?" Luka whispered her name in the darkness.

"You talk.. to much," She mumbled.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No, I'm falling awake."

"Oh, Goodnight, then... I really love you,"

"yeah, sure,"

Unseen to Luka in the darkness, Miku touched the side of her cheek in which Luka had kissed earlier out in the hallway, and fell asleep, just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just first wanna say, thatI truly do appreciate those comments/reviews from you guys.. I didn't expect to get any, and it really boosted my mood to know there were people who were actually interested and looking forward to this story.. _my_ story.. So thank youu~ ;u;**

**Onwards to the story:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luka was having a dream. A wonderful dream that she took great delight in. She dreamt that she was out at sea on a large boat of some sort, heading somewhere. For some reason, everyone called her 'Jack'. To get away from all the rich bastards who were too lazy to come up with a more original name to call her, she went out on the deck. There, she saw a beautiful girl with abnormally long royal blue hair. <em>Miku!<em> She proceeded to jog over, but then noticed, that she was standing on the railings. She was leaning too far out. Dangerously close to falling into the waves.

"Miku! Don't jump!" Luka cried as she ran over to her.

"The hell? My name's not 'Miku', It's 'Rose'," Miku, apparently going with the name 'Rose', miffed. "And why the hell would I jump off? I just like the waves, sheesh!"

"Wh... But... Miku..?"

Right then, an enormous Iceberg started coming into view. Luka had the feeling that things would end in a sinking disaster. "Miku! We have to go tell someone! This could be dangerous, let's go!" She grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"No! Let go! Not until you call me by my proper name!" She struggled to wrench herself free.

"That's.. insane! Your name is Miku, now come on!"

But it was too late. Right before impact, the Iceberg rose up, and showed its true form. A creature made of half ice, half shark. It was the King of all Ice-sharks. It rose up and summoned all of its Ice-shark lackeys. The lackeys began diving up onto the ship's deck, surrounding the two.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Luka could hardly believe what was going on. As she tried finding a safe path to lead Miku and herself back inside, one of the Ice-shark lackeys sprang right up from the ocean, and landed right on top of her. Luka, refusing to release Miku's wrist even then, ended up dragging her down with her.

"OHMYGODTHISTHINGISSOHEAVYY GET OFF GET OFF" She did her best to thrash and push, but to no avail. "HEAVY, HEAVY DEAR LORD, HEAVY HEAVY HEAVY..."

Finally, Luka opened her eyes and awoke from that crazy dream to find that she was still there in Miku's bedroom... On the beanbag, of course. Despite finding that she was indeed not on a killer voyage, that her name was indeed Luka Megurine, and that there's no way hostile Ice-sharks could exist, something still felt slightly off.

"Heavy...?" She murmered, still in a sort of sleepy daze, to find that somehow, Miku lay atop of her. Her head resting onto Luka's shoulder, and still sleeping like an angel. An emotionless, zombie-bludgeoning, socially awkward, angel. It took all of the willpower Luka had to not squeal, wriggle in excitement, and die. '_She slept on her bed, didn't she?_' She tried to remember. '_Yeah, she did... but.. She somehow ended up here? ON TOP OF ME? Hold on.. what is this?_' If Luka could recall correctly, The shark that landed on her in the dream was a result of Miku falling on her in her sleep. But, that couldn't quite explain what she felt in her palm.

Trying not to wake the other girl, she wriggled her fingers and tried to manipulate whatever it was she was feeling. She squeezed.

"Welp... It's her boob,"

She began tp develop a nosebleed. Being the boob rapist she is, decided to take advantage of this situation. _'Herp, herp.. MeGusta'_

That was, of course, until _it_ happened. The sound. Miku had fidgeted in her sleep. And just after that, Luka heard it. A moan. Not any moan. _The_ moan. The one that escaped right from the delicate lips of Miku herself. Something like this was exactly what Luka would have wanted... But not if Miku wouldn't be conscious of it. (And especially if she _knew_ that Miku would be one-hundred percent against it)

Just as she opted to abort Mission 'Boob-rape', however, Miku decided to awaken... with the grace of a dinosaur. Except.. everyone knows that back then, dinosaurs were perfect gentleman, and respectful creatures. So instead, Miku awoke with the grace of a Rhino.

She made a sort of hyperventilating noise, and gasped, once she realized where she was.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" She shouted, as she scrambled up to her feet with a reddened face.

"I... CALM DOWN, MIKU! YOU JUST.. YOU PROBABLY JUST ROLLED OFF YOUR BED OR SOMETHING, I'M SURE!"

Miku pointed an incriminating finger towards Luka. "LIAR!"

Luka pointed back. "M-Miku!" She tried to cover her eyes, but just couldn't. She tried looking the other way, but still felt compelled to stare.

"..What?" She stared down at herself.

Her pajama shirt was completely undone. Luka had a front row seat for a glimpse of heaven. Miku was too late in covering up. She had already seen.

"YOU.. YOU RAPED ME!"

"NO! OH GOD, NO! NOT YET!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"ALRIGHT, IT WAS ONLY THE BOOB. I ONLY RAPED THE BOOB!" Luka smacked herself on the forehead. She really wished she could form better sentences at vital times like these.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL! THIS MUST BE DARK MAGIC AT WORK... BUT.. MY MAGE IS TOO LOW A LEVEL, AND MY PARTY IS ENTIRELY WIPED OUT.. I'VE NO MORE 'PHOENIX DOWN'S', I CAN'T WIN THIS ONE!"

Luka was certain Miku was going even more insane than she already was. She couldn't understand a bit of this 'gamer' talk, and was sure she was going delusional. Shortly after, Miku ran from her room, going on about having to 'Cleanse and wash away the effects of the poison.' Leaving Luka alone, wondering how she always managed to screw everything up.

Sensing that her presence would be, to say the least, 'unwanted' once Miku returned from her shower, Luka decided to head out and take a simple stroll around the neighborhood. She received a text from Rin anyways, asking her to meet at a nearby park. She said to wait for her for important news.

The park wasn't completely empty, but there still wasn't anything exciting going on, so she settled for passing time on a bench.

"Yo~ Luka!" An annoyingly familiar voice plagued her ears. She looked up to confirm the source.

"Ugh, Kaito... Why are you here?"

He plopped down onto the bench next to her. "I'm not allowed to be in public? Didn't realize that was a crime now!" He joked. Now that he was right near to her, she could see that he was covered in bruises and bandages all over.

"Pfft, You really got the worse of Rin's wrath!" She said, patting him on the back _knowing_ it sting some tender spots.

"A-AUGHH, FU-... CUT THAT OUT!" He winced in pain. She could see that he was really trying to suck it up. She only _almost_ felt sorry for him.

Kaito sighed. "Here, I got you this," He used his good arm to hold out a box of apple juice towards her (She assumed Rin must of totally screwed up his other, after noticing that he did whatever it took not to make use of it).

"...Ew, what'd you do to it?" Luka asked skeptically.

"Just take it, I'm being nice,"

"But why?"

"...I don't want to be attacked again," He whimpered. "Just take the offering!"

"Why apple juice? We're not in the grade school, you know,"

"IT'S ALL I COULD AFFORD, NOW TAKE THE DAMN JUI-" He stopped mid-sentence. Rin had shown up.

"So, first you fly paper projectiles at her, now I come to see you yelling to her face?" She stood there, arms crossed, eyeing him evilly.

"N-No, not at all!" He shook all over. "I.. OF COURSE NOT, YOU KNOW.. I-I MEAN.. PFFT.. HA.. UHH..." He rose to his feet in a flash, and tossed the juice box to Luka. "WELL, LOVELY SEEING YOU LADIES, HAHA, I'LL GO HANG MYSELF FOR YOU, RIN! HAHA" He was far off in the distance and gone from view in just a second.

Rin sighed and shook her head. "Pathetic boy, he is,"

"Forget him, What was it you wanted to meet me here for?" Luka asked impatiently.

"Alright.. Look at.. THESE!" She reached for something in her back pocket, and flashed them in Luka's face.

"These are..?"

"TICKETS TO THAT AWESOME 'CRYPTON' RESORT AT THE EDGE OF TOWN!" Rin happily exclaimed.

Luckily Luka had discarded the Box of Apple Juice, for it would have been one heck of a spit-take (Plus Kaito peed in it).

She jumped up from the bench and took the tickets to see for herself.

"N.. NO WAY, RIN.. THIS... OHGOD, HOW'D YOU GET THESE?"

Rin kicked at the grass. "Well.. Yesterday while butchering those rats, they fell from Len's pockets. He'd been saving up forever to get them or something to go all out with his family or whatever... I knew that we could put these to better a use than he could, so I relieved them from his possesion. Am I the best Vocaloid ever or what?" This called for a hug, because BFFL's love to do that stuff.

Luka was so happy, she could cry.

"There's four of them, though," Luka noticed. "I can see one for you and me.. but what about the other two?"

"Just look over there!" Rin pointed to a stand across the street from the park they were in. At first glance, Luka couldn't tell what it was she was meant to be seeing.. Then it caught her eye.

"WH. WHAT? MIKU? WHY IS SHE OVER THERE?" Luka had last seen her scurrying off to be clean in her home, so of course the last place she's expect to see her would be out and about somewhere... dealing with flowers?

Rin gave a hearty laugh. "You idiot, she volunteers there a lot," She explained. "She gets rewarded for everyday she helps with a new stuffed toy or something."

"...That.. explains a lot- HOLD ON!.. YOU MEAN... SHE'S..?"

"Yep! She's gonna come too! I was lookin' out for you when I stole these tickets, man! A whole weekend at a resort, right next to Miku? This is your _chance_, Luka-Luka!" Rin beamed, very much proud of herself. (As well as she should've been).

"OHMYGOD RIN, I LOVE YOU!" And another BFFL hug was in order.

"Lily will tag along as well, that shouldn't be too much a deal, though. She's awesome." Rin added. Luka looked back to where the flower stand was. Surely enough, Lily was there too, volunteering alongside Miku. She took the orders, and Miku handed them out. Lily was pretty much the popular one before Miku had entered. She was already done with Voca-school, but she was a very generous Vocaloid who really appreciated all it had done for her, so she did whatever she could to help out with it. She often helped students with tutoring or anything they needed help with. Even now, she was adored, and on very good terms with many.

"Ah, Lily's cool, no problem!" Luka agreed. "Geez, this will be.. SO AWESOME!"

"Yup, today has been perfect! The perfect Friday! Friday, Friday, gettin' down on Friday!"

"uhh.. Yesterday was Friday, Rin,"

"Oh.. Then I meant to sing: Sunday, Sunday-"

"You idiot, if Friday was yesterday, then that means today Is Saturday" Luka facepalmed.

"Hey, don't you correct me! As long as I've got these tickets, It's whatever day I say it is!" She threatened.

"O-Of course! You're right," Luka remarked. "Heheh..."

Still, this was such a beyond exciting thing for her, and she couldn't help but jump and do a little dance. This could be the one chance with Miku that would boost their relationship to something else. She had it settled that she wasn't going to screw this one up.

"Uh...Luka-Luka," Rin spoke up. "I don't.. mean too drag down the mood... But you just pranced in dog shit."

* * *

><p>The next day, a dreary, boring Sunday, Luka slept in, and ended up awaking late in the afternoon. The previous night, she was too excited about going to that Crypton resort (Despite it not being for another two weeks) that she stayed up doing various things, such as thinking about how she could make moves on Miku, Googling 'Why does Gakupo suck so much', finding a comfortable way to lie down that pleased the gigantic mounds on her chest, and lots of various, unimportant things.<p>

After showering, eating a nice breakfast, and honoring her Shrine of Miku, she decided that today, she would go out to occupy time in the town's plaza. Maybe she'd come across something worth buying. Or maybe she could stop buy that interesting Maid cafe like she had some weeks ago. She wasn't perverted. She told herself it was okay, and the fact that she went to that place periodically to stare at the waitresses in those uniforms was completely normal. Not perverted in any way. Yes, It was just fine.

The sky was hanging dully above her, and a light rain, according to news forecast, would persist on into the next week. Normally she wouldn't bother with troublesome weather, but it was better than doing nothing inside all day, so she grabbed the umbrella she normally kept by the door, and took off.

Nothing she saw in any of the shops she dropped by had anything in her interests. The aforementioned Maid Cafe was closed this day (But it's okay, because she told herself it wasn't that big a deal, and that it wasn't like she was looking forward to being there or anything). So far, going out was a total waste of time.

She wandered around aimlessly, looking at the lights, the people, and hoping that she could find something she'd actually want. She kept thinking about the upcoming Resort trip. It'd be the happiest day of her life. She'd get to spend time with Miku, bathe in the same spa as Miku, even sleep right next to her (And hopefully, it'd be a lot more 'romantic' than a beanbag on the floor). She must've been grinning like an idiot, and making weird faces, because people started avoiding her, and walking far away as possible once they spotted her in their path. They all thought she was a hippie. She became conscious of this after a while, and tried her best to cut it out, but it was hard to keep a straight face when Miku was on her mind.

She could see her now, long locks of that wonderful teal hair. Her beautiful eyes that gave Luka a falling feeling when she stared into them. The awkward way she condoned herself in public, the- No wait, she literally _was_ seeing her now. She was in some sort of store that retailed in accessories, jewelery, and all the things most young teenagers adored. She was leaning over a rack filled with key-chains, staring intently. Of course, Luka had to enter as well, and see how Miku was doing.

"Miku, hey!" She greeted her. "How's it going?"

"Oh.. Boob rapist," She casually said in response, still eyeing a certain key-chain on the rack. "How's what going?"

"Uh.. You, of course,"

"But I'm not going anywhere," She replied, slightly confused. "I've been here for at least a good half hour or so."

"Why?"

Miku finally looked over to Luka. A determined look in her eyes.

"I... I really want.. This exact key-chain, badly!" She explained showing it to older one.

"This.. is a red leek..." Luka found it odd.

"Yes! It's part of the 'shiny Negi' collection!" She spoke, a deep passion in her voice. "I've almost got all of them! Even the 'Glittering Gold' and 'Sparkling Silver' Shiny Negi's but.. THIS IS THE RED ONE!" She gripped it tightly in her hands. "I... This is the ONE I need.. In order to complete my collection!"

"Here's an idea, you buy it," Luka suggested.

"I.. I can't,"

"And why is that?"

Miku nodded her head in the direction of the Sales counter.

"Hmm.. Oh, hey! Isn't that Lily?" Luka exclaimed. "Woah, I didn't know she worked here!"

"yeah.." Miku said in disappointment.

"Oh, hey! Let's go talk with her, come on," Luka urged, pulling Miku by the sleeve. Just for a second, a slight second, She thought she could feel Miku resist.

"Oh, Luka, Miku! How are you guys?" Lily asked, as she saw them come up to the counter. "I don't see you here.. well.. at all, Luka! What's up?"

"Haha, yeah I.. only came in because i noticed Miku in the store" She admitted. "I really didn't know you worked here, though! Since when was this?"

"Since always.. You'd have known if you stopped by at all!" She retorted. "I love tutoring you guys and all, but since I don't charge I need _some_ way of rolling in cash. And this place is really cool, it's fun here" She flipped her bangs, as they were getting in the way. "What can I do you for?" She asked.

"O-Oh yeah! Haha, Miku wanted to buy this weird.. Keychain Negi thing so-" She was interrupted when she felt a tap on her should. She looked to Miku to see that she was holding up a few dollars towards her.

'Do it for me' The blue-haired girl Mouthed, not looking her in the eye.

"I.. uhh.." Luka took the bills, but before handing them off to Lily, she hesitated and thought about it. She then reached for her own wallet to pay for it herself.

"I've got it," She assured.

"Hm, just this," She said to herself as she entered in numbers on the register and printied up the short, unneeded receipt, and handed the object to Luka. "The little collection of these things are just adorable, aren't they?"

To Luka's surprise, Miku didn't answer. In fact, she acted as if Lily didn't even exist. She looked outside the glass window to the shop, pretending as if there were something interesting going on, clutching her fist tightly. Luka decided to speak up before an awkward silence got the chance to arise.

"Aha, yeah, I think they do look pretty neat. Say, Rin gave you your ticket for that Resort, right? You gotta be sure to hold on to that or else you'll miss a whole week of fun!" Luka remarked.

"Oh, yeah! I've got it" Lily laughed. "Wouldn't want to miss a thing like this for anything!"

"Exactly" Luka would've continued on, but could feel Miku rapidly tugging onto her sleeve. "Well.. we've gotta head off now, but it was nice speaking with you, Lily!"

"You too! I hope you both enjoy the rest of the evening, See ya!"

Once her and Miku were out the shop, Luka gave Miku her little red Negi.

"Alright, tell me, what was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about~" Miku replied, staring with dazzling eyes at the final addition to her series.

"You know what I mean.. Why'd you act that way towards her in there?"

Miku sighed.

"I don't like her," She admitted. That came as a shock to Luka. Everyone praised Lily... What could Miku, of all people, have against her?

"Wh.. What happened? Why don't you like her?"

"I just don't... I just.. don't like her," She repeated. Luka thought about it for a bit. Miku truly seemed to hold some animosity towards the girl... But couldn't think of reason as to why.

"Ah, Luka.. You.. You didn't use my money, even when I gave it to you," Miku remembered.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal, though. I love doing things for you. Anything that could help you out in the end, or even relieve you in the slightest.. It makes me happy, because I care... I care about you," Luka told her, hoping her face wouldn't get red. She didn't need people to think she was a drunky, as well as a hippie.

"No, I don't care about that sappy shit. I just want it back," Miku stated in response flatly.

"I.. I see," She returned Miku's dollars back to her.

Luka ended up walking Miku all the way back to her house. Despite the fact that Miku wouldn't say much due to being too entranced by her Red Negi Keychain, she still enjoyed her company.

"Well, It was nice seeing you again today... Sorry about... earlier, though" Luka apologizes, embarrassed.

"Meh" Miku turned, ready to end her day with Luka, and get to her collection of all things Negi.

"Ah, but I can't wait for that trip to the resort, It'll be fun, don't you think? All of us together... I still can't believe you don't like Lily.. that's.. strange,"_  
><em>

_ Miku ignored Luka's small tal_k and proceeded up the stoops to her home.

Luka wasn't able to hear, but quietly, just under her breath, Miku spoke the words:

_"Did you know.. She only volunteers on the same days as I do..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just some quick comments, first off:**

**To Lirii_: _I love you.**

**As for 'Mr. Kat': Your freaking question on Miku... had me dying for practically the whole . _seriously._**** But really, Miku is... Just as she's been saying. She's weird. Awkward... Antisocial, not good with humans... That's pretty much it. It's like... If one were to stay inside their_ entire_ summer break (OTL), I would**** exactly expect that person to be A WONDERFUL SOCIAL BUTTERFLY, THE LIFE OF THE PARTY, SO EXCITING, right? XD**

**Now, onto the fic, although I must say... This chapter.. Has all of the drama. ALL OF IT. I PRACTICALLY DID YOU GUYS A FAVOR AND PUT AS MUCH AS THE DRAMA POSSIBLE INTO THIS SLOPPILY SET-UP, AND RUSHED CHAPTER. ALL. FOR. YOU.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>"T-To be honest... I never had,"<em>

Luka overheard those words from a familiar voice from behind their classroom's door. It was, however, to be expected. Rin, Miku, and herself agreed to meet up after school to spend more time together... Although, it was more like, 'Miku only agreed once Rin said she'd join in'. Luka had to quickly run and get an errand done, so they were waiting at the school for her return.

She heard more talking, but couldn't make it out, but she _could_ make out the silhouettes of her two amazing friends from behind the small, grainy glass on the door.

_"Then... I guess... you could,"_

Luka felt too much like a stalker, standing there and listening on to their conversation, so she straightened up, quietly cleared her throat, and turned the door's handle... She nearly died.

"WHA...? WHAT IS... NO?" She sputtered, startling the two other girls.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck...!" Miku stuttered, gripping both sides of her head.

Luka was trying her best not to bawl her eyes out like the sniveling, weak, pathetic creature with no back-bone that she was."R-Rin!.. BUT.. WHY?"

"No, NONONO! LUKA-LUKA, LISTEN.. IT'S... IT _IS_ WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE.. BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU THOUGHT.. PROBABLY...?" The little Blondie hurried to find the right words to explain the situation delicately.

"BUT.. YOU KISSED HER?" Luka cried.

"NO, NO.. ALMOST.. I ALMOST!" Rin assured.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ALMOST?"

"I EVEN ALMOSTED BECAUSE YOU CAME IN!"

"IF NEVER BECAUSE I CAME IN YOU WOULD MAY OF NOT ALMOSTED?"

"PROBABLY CORRECT... BUT IN ACTUALITY YOU TRULY DID COME IN, SO THE ALMSOTED NEVER BECAME FACT,"

"BUT IT ALMOSTED DID TURN TO FACT... WHAT BRINGS AN ALMOSTED SUCH AS NOW?"

Miku was now dazed by this 'tard' talk. "...whut?"

After they all took a while to calm their faces and such, Rin finally began an attempt to explain... in normal terms.

"Luka, I promise to you that I'd never do something like that purposely to spite you... You know that..."

"But.. then _why _ did it turn into this?"

Rin seemed to be stuck. She thought and scratched at her head, yet she had no words to say, As if all the words in her vocabulary became foreign, and hadn't a clue as to how to decipher them.

"I... This .. This is..." Rin just couldn't get it right.

"...You were my best friend... really," Just thinking of it all caused Luka's eyes to water.

"NO! Don't cry, Luka... please," Rin agonized.

"You just said that you'd never do anything to hurt me like this... but if that were true... Then _why?_!" She shook her head, her best attempts at keep the tears back failed. "It doesn't make sense.. It doesnt.. It just doesn't..." She shut her eyes closed, but could only see the scene repeating itself over and over in her mind. The two of them in front of each other. Rin slowly leaning in, her hand on the nape of Miku's neck. Dammit...!

She had run from the room.

"Luka!" Rin chased after.

[/end dramatic scene]

Miku stood alone in the same spot. She pondered on all that had just happened for a bit, then eventually and didn't leave for home until _much_ later.

* * *

><p>The next day at Voca-Classes felt off- To everyone. There wasn't a loud, and busy Rin grinning all over the place. She didn't even show up at the normal time with Luka. Luka wasn't acting embarrassing and strange, as she usually did... And Miku had not shown up yet either.<p>

Luka only sat there in her seat, staring forwards. A few people had arrived in class by now, and she could hear the annoying sounds of Kaito, Len, and Gakupo from the back of the room. They didn't interrupt the millions of thoughts swimming through her mind, however. So much pent up feelings... So many questions... She didn't understand any of it.

More students began to fill the room.

"I don't like tutoring.. UGHhhhhhhhh," She heard a groan from Miku... Rin beside her, as they waltzed in. But of course, they didn't _actually_ do the waltz... That would be plain weird.

"We need this, though" Rin replied to her upset friend. "If we don't... then we'll have to do a lot of Make-up work.. It'll ruin our weekend Resort trip,"

"but... Why's it have to be at _my_ house?" She complained.

"Your house is more fun... Oh, Last night, Lily told me that she waited for you there but.. you didn't show up... What were you even doing?" Rin questioned.

Miku gave off a vague answer. "Ehh... nothing really"

Rin just stared at her in response.

"ughh," Miku sat in her seat. "I just don't like her,"

Rin pulled out a pair of sunglasses from thin air, and put them on. "Deal with it,"

Since class was starting, everyone began sitting in their proper seats. Rin found this painful to do, however.

"uh... Hey, Luka?" She tried talking to the older girl. She didn't get any response. "um... So, What kind of drink-"

Luka snatched her bottle of juice away. She only scooted her seat further apart, and began to focus on Mr. Hiyama, as if he were going on about something important.

"Luka... Please talk to me,"

Luka finally stood up in her seat, and called to the teacher with a request. "May I please switch my seat with Kamui? Way in the back?"

Rin waited and waited for the class to be done with. She was tired of pretending as though she were actually paying attention and getting progress done, when all she had her mind on, was trying to speak with Luka. When it did end, however, getting her attention wasn't all too easy. She stopped her on her way out.

"Please, Luka, just listen!" She pleaded, and clung to her arm.

"L-Let go of me!" She demanded.

"N-No!" Rin shouted. "No, no, no... If I do.. you'll just walk away... You'll _keep on_ walking away... I don't want to lose you... You're my best friend... Please,"  
>Luka wouldn't say anything in response, but she did try to ignore and set her arm free.<p>

"Come on, Luka, please! Just for.. Just for a minute, I'm begging you!" Rin tugged and tugged on her. "You.. You really do owe me! All that I've done to help you out.. All that I've stuck by you with.. Really... Just one minute in return is all I'm asking,"

"Dammit..." Luka couldn't help it, she knew she was right. Rin deserved at least _some_ of her time.

"Luka... You really are my best friend... You just have to let me explain, that wasn't anything how you may of thought it to be like..."

"How could what I walked in on.. What I saw... How could that not be what it seemed? Why would you do this to me?" Luka felt... So betrayed.

"No! I'm telling you, it wasn't!" Rin insisted. "I wouldn't..."

"No! Screw you!" Luka refused to hear more of it. "I can't even stand to talk about it with you... This kills me... too much,"

"NO! Don't leave!" Rin begged, crying because the right words just _wouldn't come out._

But she did leave. She continued to leave and walk away, ignoring her once best friend after that one small incident.

[/end more dramatic scene]

* * *

><p>The week had quickly passed, nothing changed. Miku, forced to watch all of this go by, as if some sort of bystander (Which is <em>faaaaaaaaaaaaaar<em> from it) Was getting tired of it all. She could barely stand it.

So, on another routine day, where Luka went on, ignoring Rin, she called out to her on her way out.

"Luka, wait!" Miku followed after her out the door. Luka stopped in her tracks, once she heard her steps behind her.

"I probably am in the worst position ever to try and comfort you with this but really... You shouldn't stay mad at Rin... You shouldn't," The blue-haired girl asserted with such passion.

Luka sighed heavily. "But... She _knows_ I like you, Miku.. I _really like you-"_

"I know, I know!" Miku slapped herself in the face. Damn, she sure was getting tired of hearing that. "Just listen... It's because of that... That was how we got in such a situation... She was just trying to put in a good word for you... And the subject quickly turned to... eugh... kissing..." Miku hated that word. A lot. "It wasn't her fault at all, it really wasn't... I told her, that if anything, I'd want it to be with someone I even remotely liked" Luka's heart was fatally pierced through with a figurative arrow at Miku's blunt words. But she continued to stare down at her feet, facing the opposite direction of her, and said nothing.

Miku went on. "She really didn't want to hurt you.. in fact, she was trying to convince me that.. You should be the one who takes my first... 'you know.'" Miku's face felt on fire. She wished such a word never existed. "But... It was all me! All my fault... I pressured her to!"

Luka felt as though someone had just delivered a devastating blow to her stomach. She twisted around to face her. "W... WHAT? WHAT?.. WHY?"

"I told you before.. I just don't like people... But Rin's the only one I consider to be a friend... So, if like she said, that everyone would have to have a first... kiss... Eventually in life.. I wanted it to be over with and done.. right then... So... I made her,"

"That... That doesn't make any sense!" Luka was so confused... so shocked... not one word could describe this feeling she had. "That's not even.. EVEN IF YOU TRIED, SHE WOULDN'T DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT.. RIN'S THE BEST FRIEND _ANYONE_ COULD HAVE... SHE'D _NEVER_ IN HER LIFE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND SHE-" Luka stopped, realizing what was spilling from her mouth.

"Exactly," Miku felt accomplished. "But... It really was me, though... It was my fault. Nothing really happened though... It _didn't_, actually happen. I pushed her onto me." Saying those words _did_ make her feel a bit... bad. "But... I suppose an apology or something like that is in order." She never gave her the apology.

But Luka felt a new feeling now. One where she was disappointed in herself. She barely gave Rin a chance, yet even so.. Even though she was being such a bigot towards her, Rin still wanted her friend back. She still wanted to fix things and get her happy again. She wasn't going to let herself cry. She couldn't.

"I... I'm so sorry, I feel.. so terrible now" Her voice wavered. She covered her face.

"Not to me, tell it all to the yellow-haired munchkin herself~"

Despite Miku's lack of empathy, Luka still harbored such great love for her, and ran up to embrace her.

"G-G-G-GET OFF!" Miku's face was entirely flushed with red, and she trembled all over.

Luka smiled. "No,"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Luka took a step back. "How?"

"Those mounds on your chest, they're a choking hazard, damn you!"

An awkward silence.

"...How about we start to go home, now?"

"We don't share a home,"

"I... Wh.. I never said that?"

"The way you said it, implied that we'd both be heading to the same destinations,"

"...I'm sorry about that?"

"It's alright, just don't do it again, "  
>Luka... absolutely... Did not understand this girl.<p>

Slowly, the two girls walked through the halls of the school building, passing lockers and other rooms. Luka wanted to make some sort of small talk to help her get closer with Miku, but couldn't think of anything.

Although, she didn't have to.

"Why do people think of aliens when they hear 'UFO'?" Miku asked from nowhere.

"Um.. Because.. That's what UFO stands for?"

"No, no. You don't get it... See, 'UFO' means 'Unidentified flying Object'. That means... A UFO is anything that you see in the air, that you can't quite tell what it is, correct?"

"yeah, well-"

"So, it could be a trash can lid with wings up in the air, and that'd still be a UFO... If I weren't able to _determine_ it were a trash can lid, right?"

"Um..."

"Yet, people's minds wander to 'ALIENS, ALIENS! OHNO, THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!'" Miku sighed. "People are so weird,"  
>Luka only stared at her. "You're confusing me.. I don't even know what you're going on about anymore,"<p>

Still keeping the same pace, Miku turned and looked Luka in the eyes, "Why do you like me?" She asked bluntly.

"OHMYGODDDDD!" As if she were just punched again, she dramatically fell onto the floor. "WH.. WHY'D YOU JUST ASK THAT?"

"I just thought..." Miku tilted her head up, her finger tapping lightly on her chin, looking as if she were wondering what she'd order for dinner. "Why would you... Why would _anyone _have strong feelings for me... When they barely know me? I'll even be honest... I know I'm not the best at making friends or being cheerful... I'm not good at being 'normal' in general."

Luka stood up. "Well, it's alright to be different... We're all uniq-"

"Don't give me that crap, tell me what I want to know," Miku contended.

"err... Well..." Luka looked up at the ceiling, it was suddenly very interesting. (no really, flying hotdogs were crawling on it... i.e, UFO's.)

"it's just... I remember seeing you a lot before... When I used to have classes with you. And... You're just so pretty... Everyone thinks you are! And well-"

"So it's all based on just... how I look? My outward appearances?" Miku asked.

"No, no! Not just that.. I mean.. I had a feeling.. too.. I just..."

"It's all based on hunches? Geez, your 'love' doesn't even have much of a drive to it. What a bad story this is,"

"NO! those feelings and 'hunches' were right, though!" Luka proclaimed. "I mean.. I remember when I stayed at your house that one night... You were so nice and caring... So happy with your cat. I knew then, that you can be a happy and cheerful person. I know that you are. And... you made a friend... you have Rin... And, well.. Me. If we both can accet you to be our friends... Others surely can as well. You _can_ be good at making friends. And... Like just now... When you stood up to defend Rin to make things right between us... You're trustworthy... and Loyal... You're a good person, I know it!"

Luka took her by the hands. "You are an amazing person. When I'm with you, you always have interesting things to say... You really are fun... And you make me happy... I feel so happy to know that... That you give me the chance to see these sides of you, Miku."

Miku really did seem to have a strong reaction to all of what Luka had just said to her. She was sure of it. she seemed to be appalled. She didn't say a thing. She couldn't. Her heartbeat was accelerating.

Miku herself couldn't quite understand. '_What's wrong with me?'_ was the only phrase repeating her her mind. Luka meant nothing to her, she kept trying to convince herself. '_She's just another girl who attends these classes with me... She's just another friend of Rin's... Why is this getting to me?'_

_ "D_-Don't touch me!" The younger one yanked her hand away.

"Ahh, M-Miku?" A surprised Luka gasped.

"Why... I just.." Miku didn't know what to do, much less say. She didn't even know what this... awkward... Feeling was. Definitely something she was not used to. She didn't know what it was. Was this a bad thing? Would it hurt her? She didn't know what it meant. But she _did_ know, that she wanted it gone- This overwhelming feeling away fast.

"I d-don't... Y-You're not even special!" She sputtered. Luka, too shocked by this sudden change in mood, had nothing to say.

"Just... I don't _do_ any of these things for you... My cat... the conversations... all of those things.. You're not special in any way!" She gripped her head, as if she were having a massive headache. "You only just happen to be around when you see me act differently... Because ... Because you always try and follow me, and be near me.. YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But... I-I..." '_It's ok.. Don't cry.. Don't cry'_ Luka told herself. '_Don't...'_

"I only did all that just now for Rin... She's the closest person to me, and.. She deserves to have things work right for her!"

"_But what about me?_!" Luka wailed. "I try... And I _keep_ trying... I love you _so damn much..._ But when will things finally work right for _me_? You defended Rin... You did you're best to help her out... But why can't you see.. wh.. why.. wh.." Forming words became a very difficult task, with tears streaming down your face, but she did her best to pull through. "I... I d-don't _know_ what... You want m-me to do! Why is it _so hard_... just to see.. T-To see how much this means to me... Wh-Where's ... _my_ break? Is a chance.. just..." She couldn't help her tears. So much so, that her vision became too blurry to see.

Luka leaned on a wall of lockers, and let herself slowly slide down until she was sitting on the ground. "Why... Why can't _I_ have a chance?" She sobbed.

Miku found herself yet again, coming up with no words to say.

She had just wanted to change the direction of the conversation just a bit. She only wanted to get rid of that strange feeling she had just a moment ago. But now... a new feeling arose within her. Was it guilt? regret? Whatever it was _this_ time, it really did tear her up from the inside.

"I.. I'm not," Miku took a step backwards. "I'm not... I'm not good with people," She spoke, took another few steps back, then ran straight from the building, leaving Luka alone to wallow in her despair.

* * *

><p>Of course Rin and Luka's friendship rekindled, but now Luka had a whole new set of worries to deal with. Ever since that confrontation with Miku... She found it impossible to be herself, and no matter how much Rin demanded to know what was wrong, Luka just wouldn't say a thing. She was tearing apart her best friend's soul, all she would do was mope around and cry. Clearly she was depressed about something, but no one knew, besides the ever-so-quiet Miku, but she wouldn't say a thing as well.<p>

Miku knew very well she contributed to this, but fixing this problem seemed out of her hands. How could help her out in this time of need? She wasn't even used to being with people much, a lot of this was just so new. That trip to the famous Crypton Resort place was just in a matter of days, and still, nothing changed.

"What're you doing?" Miku questioned her friend with the short, blonde hair. She had been typing away on her cell pretty much the entire time, and Miku really needed her to be focused, so that she wouldn't get all of Lily's damn attention.

This was, yet _another_ dreadful tutoring session, and Miku hated it with all of her fiber, but it was very much necessary.

"I've been texting Luka," Rin answered. "She's just been so... so sad lately.. I'm not sure why,"

Miku fidgeted, just a little.

"She told me it had nothing to do with me, and that It was alright but..." she sighed, and closed her cell. "It's just.. that trip is tomorow... She's so down... I wish I could do something more,"

"So do I," Lily agreed. "That's just.. so terrible... No one deserves to feel like that... especially for this long,"

Miku was _really_ starting to feel guilty, now.

"I think I'll start heading home now," Rin announced, after checking the time on her phone.

"GOD... DAMMIT.. NONONONONOOO!" Miku suddenly jumped up and begged her friend not to go.

"Well.. I've gotta go make sure I've got everything packed right and all... Besides, I want to get good sleep before the trip, so if you'll _EXCUSE ME~"_ She walked right passed the panicking vocaloid.

"Ah, well... See ya tomorow, Rin," Lily gave her a little wave, and wished her a good night.

"You too, Lily! See ya'!" Rin looked to Miku, silently pleading her not to go, with all sorts of weird gestures and expressions.

"Good bye, Miku," A not-impressed Rin wished her off, and was on her way home.

_'! I'M ALONE WITH __IT.__'_

"...Miku?"

"UH.. WHUT?" Miku almost didn't hear Lily calling her name, freaking out and all.

"I said, should that be it for tonight?" Lily yawned. "We've pretty much covered it all, anyways."

"O-Oh... YES! THAT'S IT, YEP. WE'RE DONE. YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW."

Lily gathered up the sheet music and other materials she had brought over, and straightened up.

Miku let out a long, relieved sigh, and flopped back onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. '_Thank god that thing is leaving.'_

Her view of the pretty, pretty ceiling, however, was blocked when the very face of the aforementioned 'thing' hovered above her own face.

Miku almost screamed.

"I really do feel sad for Luka, you know?" She said.

"Um... That's nice... Getoffmybed,"

"Don't you know.. maybe... what's wrong with her?"

"um.. well... That's kinda..." Miku really wasn't in the mood to talk about all of this, _especially_ not with Lily.

"Rin did tell me about her though, how she's been trying to really get you're attention and all," Something was just slightly off. Lily's eyes, they looked different- So forlorn. Such a look of pity... of empathy on her face, as if she were going to cry any moment... It actually made Miku feel as though she would begin sobbing, herself.

"Ah... Th-That so?" Miku _really _began to wish that she'd just go away now.

"Yeah... But it's so sad,"

"H-How is that?"

"Because I actually figured it out... That feeling of helplessness... Of just sinking down so low, this feeling she has that 'Things would work out for the better, if only she weren't here'..."

Miku was really starting to freak out.

"I know those feelings... I know what it's like... When you really, truly fall in love with someone who's... So hard to reach..."

"What are you...?"

Thank all the god's in the world that Lily finally backed off then, and gave her some space. Miku felt as though she had just been spared the most unholy wrath on earth.

"Just... Just think about that, Miku," Lily spoke. "Because, even if you may not know or realize it, I think you two really do have so much potential together,"

"...How would you even know..." She mumbled.

Lily turned, ready to leave the room, but stopped just for a second at Miku's doorway. "Because... You and her... She's gotten so much closer with you than I could ever hope to do in my entire lifetime." And she was gone.

She knew it. Miku's suspicions of Lily were correct all along, but at least now, she felt as though she wouldn't have to worry about that any more.

Thus ensued a long, sleepless night of thinking, for Miku.


End file.
